Through Thick and Thin
by XInuKagXOXORobStarX
Summary: AKA; THE FREAK. Starfire is off to get some groceries but then she overhears two girls and runs back to the tower in tears. What will happen? Who will comfort her? RobStar One-shot


Hi guys! So to all my watchers out there, you are probably suprised that this isn't Inuyasha. Well, you guys don't know this but I am a HUGE Teen Titans fan. It was like my Inuyasha when was 9 and now they put it back on Tv and boy was I ever happy. So my first Teen Titans fic everr.

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. IT BELONGS TO DC COMICS AND CARTOON NETWORK.

* * *

Starfire ran down the street, pushing and shoving past people, trying to get to her destination. Tears clouded her vision so she could barely see.

That name kept popping up in her head as she continued running, yes running, since she was too devasted to even try to have a happy thought in mind in order to fly.

Starfire didn't understand why people would be so mean like that. She never did anything wrong...atleast she thought she didn't. She was pretty sure that she was good to the people in Jump City, but not everybody in the city was good to her.

_Flashback_

_Starfire was walking down the sidewalk, without a care in the world. Today was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and the sun was high in the sky._

_The Titans had run out of food...well actually Beast Boy and Cyborg pretty much just ate it all. Robin insisted that they go out and get some more, but Starfire stepped in and told them that she would gladly go on such a beautiful day._

_"Ahh.. today is such a glorious day!" Starfire sighed as she twirled around, her hands in the air, enjoying the feel of the warm air against her skin._

_She had a huge smile on her face, nothing could ruin this perfect day, nothing._

_Starfire saw her destination ahead and giggled, she then flew over to the grocery store, a grin still planted on her face._

_She entered, setting on her feet as she did, and got out the list of food she needed to get. She grabbed a cart and trailed down the aisles, searching for the food._

_The first time she had come to the grocery store was with Robin, let's just say it didn't turn out that well, but she had gone to the grocery store plenty of times and Robin always had the patience to teach her new things._

_Star smiled as she placed the item of food into the basket as she thought of the boy wonder. He was always so kind to her and so gentle. When ever she had a question, which seemed obvious to everyone else, he would take the time to explain it to her and their Earth customs._

_Starfire then realized that she was just standing there, stareing off into space, day dreaming, when she had a job to do. She quickly shook her head and continued down the aisle._

_After a few minutes Star pushed the cart to a check out line and waited behind an elderly man. Two teenage girls came up behind her, which she paid no mind to. Every now and then they would giggle, but she just shrugged it off._

_Once the man was done Starfire pushed the cart up and placed her things down so the cashier could ring them up._

_"Hello, I hope you have found everything you needed." The cashier said, whom was a middle-aged woman._

_"Oh, yes indeed I have. Thank you." Starfire replied._

_The two teenage girls once again giggled. Starfire again ignored it._

_Once the woman was done ringing it up and it was all bagged, Star paid the amount and grabbed the bags, but stopped when she heard something._

_"She's so weird. I mean look at her, with her orange skin." A voice whispered to another, who Starfire then found out it was one of the teenaged girls._

_"I know. And she always talks so weird, it's like she's stupid or something." The other replied._

_"She's such a freak." The first said._

_Starfire's eyes widened, and tears filled them._

_"Excuse me? Is everything alright?" The cashier asked._

_"Huh? Oh no, everything is fine. Umm.. I have to go." Starfire said and rushed out with her bags._

_Once out, Star leaned against the wall, letting the tears roll down her face. The bags dropped from her hands as she brought them to her face, sobbing into them._

_**Freak**_

_That word popped into her head._

_Starfire pushed off the wall and ran back towards the tower, groceries forgotten._

_End Flashback_

And that's what happened. Those two girls had been making snide remarks about her and kept making fun of her and Starfire heard.

Starfire finally made it to the tower and burst through the doors and shot off towards her room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games and didn't hear. The only one who noticed was Raven, whom was reading a book.

She closed her book and then got up, heading off to Robin's room.

Robin was at his desk, on his computer, typing away. Looking through past criminal reports and crimes.

He was interupted from his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Robin grumbled, he hated being interupted.

"It's Raven." A monotone voice replied.

Robin mumbled and got up, then headed over to the door and opened it. It slid open revealing the empath, waiting patiently with the hood of her cloak up.

"What is it?" Robin asked, pretty agravated.

"It's Starfire." Raven replied.

This instantly sparked his interest when he heard the alien's name, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but she came running in....crying." Raven replied.

Robin frowned, "Where is she?"

"In her room."

Robin shot off towards the girl's room.

Starfire laid there, on her purple bed, curled up in a ball. She continued to sob into her arms.

A loud knock was heard on her door.

"Starfire! It's me, Robin! Let me in!" Robin said.

Starfire slowly sat up, he couldn't see her like this. She took a few breaths, calming herself and then wiped the tears away. She got up and headed towards the door, running her fingers through her hair, trying to make her self look a little more decent.

She opened the door, revealing the boy wonder.

Robin finally made it to Starfire's room and banged on the door.

"Starfire! It's me, Robin! Let me in!" He demanded, if there was something wrong he wanted to know. She didn't deserve to go through this sort of pain by herself.

There was sniffling heard from the other side of the door, which only proved that what Raven said about her crying was true.

Then the door slid open, revealing the Alien girl.

"Friend Robin! It is glorious to see you! How are you on this wonderous day?!" Starfire asked, putting on a fake smile.

Robin frowned, "Starfire what's wrong?"

"Whatever do you mean? Nothing is the matter, everything is fine." Starfire replied.

"Starfire, you know that if something is bothering you, you can tell me." Robin responded.

Starfire looked down at her feet.

"Star? What happened?" Robin asked again, this time walking into her room, the door sliding close behind him.

Starfire collasped to her knees, her head hung low. Tear began to gently fall to the floor.

"Starfire?!" Robin dropped down in front of her, placing his hand onto her shoulder, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Robin...am I the "freak"?" She asked.

"What? Starfire, what brought this on?" He asked.

"Well..when I was at the store of groceries..these girls were talking.." Starfire began to twiddle her fingers, feeling uncomfortable suddenly, "I overheard them...they seemed to be talking about me. One girl called me a "freak"."

Starfire looked up into his masked eyes, "Robin is that true?"

Robin couldn't believe it, who would ever call Starfire a freak. Sure she was different, but she had such a kind heart, she didn't deserve that.

"Star.." Robin brought his gloved hand to her cheek, "That isn't true, you know that. You are just different, we all are different in our own way. But, you are not a freak. You have to be the most sweetest girl with such a big heart, that I have ever met."

Starfire gently smiled, "Really?"

Robin nodded using his thumb to wipe the tears away, "Really." And brought her into a hug.

Starfire smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Robin then pulled away, looking into her emerald green eyes, "How about you and me go back to the grocery store to get the groceries?" He suggested.

Starfire smiled, "I would most enjoy that."

Robin grinned and stood up, helping Star up as well. Starfire shyly took his hand and they headed out of the room, together.

The earlier events not bothering Starfire anymore.

Starfire looked over at Robin and smiled and he smiled back.

Since she knew that she had amazing friends to help her through the thick and thin.

* * *

This was actually written to go with a drawing of mine, I didn't plan on it being this long...lol. This is also my first fanfic where the girl and guy didn't end up together, it's just kinda cute romance. It's easier for me to write Robin and Starfire without having them end up together rather than Kagome and Inuyasha. But then again this is my first Teen Titans fic. Hopefully I will write some more in the future.

But if you want to see the drawing go to DeviantArt, my username is Kagomesweetheart101.

I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
